1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to basins for use in medical or hospital facilities, specifically portable basins for holding liquids and tissues resulting from cleansing and treating wounds.
2. Background Art
Basins are commonly used in hospitals and other medical facilities for receipt of body fluids and/or irrigation fluids resulting from wound care. Typically, basins are of two distinct types: fixed or portable. Fixed basins are generally found incorporated into a sink fixture and may be suitable for use for treating a person without particular mobility limitations.
Portable basins are also common in the health-care industry (e.g., emesis basins), and may be used for wound irrigation. Generally, portable basins are usually plastic, bowl-or box-shaped receptacles for receipt of fluids. These basins typically are not engineered for patient comfort in that they do not contain a limb-or body-part supporting upper surface to reduce pressure on the limb or body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,562 to Holloway et al. discloses a basin for use in irrigation of a wound which includes a limb supporting contour in one wall of the upper surface. However, the Holloway et al. device and other basins known to the art do not include an additional contour in the opposing wall. In using a basin with only one contoured side, the limb or body part may rest on the contour, but must then protrude above the basin otherwise unsupported. In some cases, the location of the wound may require the limb to be additionally extended beyond the opposing side. In such cases, the limb will rest on the uncontoured opposing side, and the patient may experience discomfort in contacting the non-supporting opposing wall surface. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a basin with supporting, contoured sides on opposing walls.
Additionally, typical prior art basins do not provide for drainage or recirculation of fluids received within the basin. Therefore, if a large amount of fluid accumulated in the treatment process, the wound can be reintroduced to flushed fluids. The Holloway et al. device does provide for a drainage hole and tube located in the center of the bottom of its device. However, in many debridement procedures, bits of tissue may disassociate from the wound and be flushed into the basin. The accumulated tissue can clog a drain tube and/or hole, thereby removing its usefulness. The Holloway et al. device has no clog prevention measures. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a basin which prevents clogging of drainage members.
The present invention is of a basin, generally used in health-care industries, for treatment of wounds by debridement and/or irrigation. In the preferred embodiment, the basin comprises a receptacle of unitary construction for containing effluent and debris. The receptacle preferably has a contoured seat on the upper surface of its side walls, most preferably two contoured seats on opposing sides of the upper surface. Additionally, the basin preferably contains a filtering device to prevent clogging of a drainage hole and/or tubing. The filtering device may also be of such efficacy as to allow recirculation of irrigation fluid in extreme circumstances where sufficient fluid is unavailable. The filtering device preferably comprises a screen and/or a microfilter placed over the drainage hole. A disengaging member may assist in removal of the filtering device from the basin without contacting the contaminated device.
One embodiment of the basin comprises a unitary fluid and debris receptacle, a drainage hole, and a filtering device covering the drainage hole. Alternate embodiments may omit the filtering device and incorporate at least two contoured seats on opposing sides of the upper surface of the side walls of the receptacle. The basin of the present invention may incorporate both the filtering device and the opposing contoured seats. However, a filtering device may be utilized with only one contoured seat.
The filtering device of the present invention preferably incorporates a screen and/or a microfilter. The microfilter pad may be contained within a holder. The screen preferably comprises apertures between approximately 0.01 cm and approximately 1 cm in width, but most preferably between approximately 0.01 cm and approximately 0.5 cm in width. The microfilter pad preferably comprises apertures between approximately 0.0001 cm and approximately 0.1 cm in width, but preferably between approximately 0.01 cm and approximately 0.05 cm in width. Microfilter pads suitable for recirculation preferably comprise apertures between approximately 0.0001 and approximately 0.05 cm in width.
The unitary fluid and debris receptacle is preferably formed from plastic resins, stainless metals (preferably stainless steel), or fiberglass.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a basin with opposing, contoured, supporting sides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a basin which prevents clogging of drainage tubing or holes.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a stable basin for debridement and irrigation treatments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a basin with a filter and/or screen member that prevents tissue and debris blockage of drain holes and/or tubing which is easily cleanable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a basin comprising a filter suitable for fluid recirculation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a basin suitable for incorporation into or use in conjunction with an ultrasonic cleaner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable basin.
A primary advantage of the present invention is the reduced stresses on a patient""s body part during treatment.
Another advantage of the present invention is the prevention of clogging of drainage members with disassociated tissue and debris, thereby reducing risk of contact with such matter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.